State of Seduction
by DemonStripper
Summary: "Tell me, dear one, were you ever baptised?" The demon purred, wicked intent clear as his lips made their way across a sharp jawline. "No, I wasn't," Ciel replied, awaiting the next move with hidden anticipation. "That must be changed then. Only, you won't be purified in your lord's name, but in mine." (Sequel to Where The Lonely Ones Roam)


**Written for Halloween Sebaciel Week Day 3: Sacrilegious Trysts on Tumblr as a sequel to Where The Lonely Ones Roam. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

For the third night in a row, the cathedral was anything but silent. Ever since the evening the wandering soul by the name of Ciel Phantomhive had solemnly knelt before trembling flames burning atop tiny, white candles, the holy prefecture had been pure in no way. Grunts and shouts of pleasure had resonated from wall to wall for hours all three days, ending only when one or both of them were too exhausted to go another round. Currently they were pressed together on - or rather in - the fourth chosen surface of the night - the baptismal font. Unlike the holders of holy water in the other churches of the town, this one held a full immersion pool, meant to cleanse the body and spirit of any who find themselves momentarily plunged beneath the blessed liquid. As it turns out, it doesn't keep away evil as well as its creators had hoped it would. It was actually quite terrible. It wasn't that the priest had made a mistake when purifying it, the stories surrounding it were simply false. The water did not burn when it made contact with the immortal's skin nor did it wash all sin from its other occupant, the only thing it succeeded in doing was raising a slight chill that could easily be remedied by a little bit of well-controlled hellfire from the demon's palm. Atop said creature's lap balanced the little sinner himself, straddling him as he perched upon on the edge of the last stair not fully submerged by crystal clear water. Lit only by candles, the room was left darkened, the fire-topped wax sticks giving off just enough light to illuminate Ciel's alabaster skin with a golden glow, looking very much like a porcelain doll sitting beside a fireplace with his dark eyes glossy and lips bitten red.

Clawed hands freely roamed the expanse of that glabrous flesh, serrated teeth and tongue laving over the little mortal's delicate neck and bestowing open mouth kisses upon his clavicle, drawing out a needy groan as the lust-drunk male tugged the onyx hair at his nape. Long legs wrapped around a slender waist, effectively pulling their chests flush against one another all the while his calves and feet became more and more saturated with remnants of dripping shadow from the appendages spread from between Sebastian's shoulders. Unsteady hands tangled in the satin waves of sable adorning the unholy's head, thumbs grazing the base of curved horns as lengthy lashes lowered over raspberry eyes. Fangs bore down just centimeters short of an artery, careful even in his sensual movements to not severly injure his new pet. The slate-haired boy's whimper wasn't lost on the dark being as he greedily lapped up the spilt blood, lips chasing after every tiny drop that laguidly slid down the pale column of the younger's throat.

When Sebastian's mouth parted from the collarbone at which the last drip of crimson had met its final resting place, Ciel's lips were crashing against his hungrily, so very different from the slow pace he had set with his own minstrations. A rumbling chuckle was muffled against an exploring tongue as he indulged the human's desires, ebony kissed fingertips massaging and kneading at the small of his back as one of his own hands fell to the man's chest, caressing over firm yet hidden muscles and stopping only to tweak the nipple he found on his digits' descent, gaining a breathy exhale from the other, who's mouth left his when he struggled to gasp in a breath with their tongues still twined. While he inhaled heavily to make up for lost air, Sebastian took that as his chance to stand, one hand securing Ciel below the thighs while one stayed pressed to his back - that was soon flat against the wall of the holy bath.

"Tell me, dear one, were you ever baptised?" The demon purred, wicked intent clear as his lips made their way across a sharp jawline. "No, I wasn't," Ciel replied, awaiting the next move with hidden anticipation. "That must be changed then. Only, you won't be purified in your lord's name, but in mine. Tell me, Ciel, scream it if you must; who was the one who swore to protect and care for you, sate your every need and desire? The one who pulled you from the light that abandoned you and into the shadows where you dwell free from sorrow and grief. Was it the divine being you used to learn about in these very halls, or was it me?" Ciel's mind went blank when a slit tongue curved over the edge of his earlobe, nipping softly and pulling forth a wanton moan from the lips of the boy. "Answer me, dearest." Goosebumps rose on his skin as the words were whispered, fanning warm breath across his shoulder. "You.. You are the one who saved me from the depths of my despair," he forced out, nose nuzzling against the thornless base of a polished horn and inhaling the heady scent of blackberry, rose, and musk that was purely his lover's own unique aroma. "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that," the taller male sighed in mock disapproval, lips twitching upwards against unblemished skin. "You did! Sebastian!" An appraising look was offered to the smaller, "Very good. Hold your breath." He sucked in a quick breath as Sebastian fully submerged them both in the water, a hand protectively cradling his head against his firm chest as the blessed liquid engulfed them. Roseate orbs stayed wide open to watch as the little mortal's hair floated about around him as if it were a halo, soaked strands that would hug his nape and cheeks the second the cool air above met the damp pieces. He lifted them back above the waterline when he sensed that Ciel was running low on breath, keeping him close as bright eyes reopened with miniscule water crystals hanging and falling from his lashes. A fanged smile was the first thing his gaze met as the room came into focus, "Now you are mine officially." Lips dove for the chest of his newly claimed, only to have the following pecks denied by a shake of the head.

"Sebastian, stop teasing already, I'm more than ready... Take me, taint me, I've had enough of this slow nonsense.." Ciel murmured in mild irritation, still too riled up from their previous session to be interested in prolonging this agonizingly euphoric torture any longer. His curt words reignited the humor dancing within the embers of Sebastian's eyes, his smirk growing along with it, "No patience today, I see? Why the rush, we could keep this up all night if you'd like. Slow and gentle, fast and rough, anything you'd like... Unless you are reaching your limit?" The smug grin and the suggestion that he would soon give into his physical exhaustion made the smaller huff and sparked a new determination in him, but that didn't sate his burning desire that was increasing with every caress and brush of charcoal and pale grey skin against his. "That's not it, you're just taking too long," a scowl made itself known on Ciel's face, only feeding the fallen's amusement. The hand drifted from his back to squeeze one of the rounded globes down from it, receiving a surprised yelp in response to the grasp. "Very well then... But if you want it so quickly, then don't complain when you're sore," the devilish expression he wore made the blue-eyed male shiver in excitement as his arms fell around Sebastian's neck, fingers locking together just above the wing-like manifestations.

The water beneath them began the swirl and shiver with black as the darkness continued to roll into it from the raven's back and Ciel looked over Sebastian's shoulders at it, watching in fascination as it curled and moved in the transparent liquid despite the lack of movement, unknowing of the now-slick fingers creeping towards two plush cheeks until he felt the first prodding at his snug hole, a gesture made easier now that Sebastian had retracted his claws to keep from hurting the mortal. An airy huff, not pained nor entirely pleased, sounded as the digit slid all the way in to the hilt, taking no time to stop before slipping out and then pressing back in again. Sebastian's lips were guided back to Ciel's by a hand on his jaw and he hummed approvingly, plunging his tongue into the wet warmth of his lover's mouth, tasting the sweet and bitter flavours left behind from the dark chocolate covered strawberries he had fed him earlier in the day, just before twilight. With it now nearing two in the morning, he guessed that the energy gained from the earlier snack was wearing off. He opened his eyes to watch the orange candlelight reflect off of his lovely human's eyelashes and paint his cheeks with the same sunset shade, a welcome addition to the rose flush already gracing the normally fair skin. A gasp escaped the already parted lips when he found the spot that could easily make the smaller writhe with delicious pleasure and he made a it point to hit it again, continuously rubbing and jabbing at it even after he spread the clutched heat more with a second finger. The assualt on his prostate didn't end when he dropped his head to his demon's neck, smothering the smooth skin with wet kisses and clearly visible bitemarks, marking him just as he had been marked many times all the way down his neck and shoulders. The tiny droplet of blood that fell when he accidentally bit too hard was licked away as Sebastian moaned at the faint modicum of pain, satisfied with the blatant sign of the other's loss of control and the slight sting inflicted.

Ciel's head dipped forward, vision going hazy for several long moments, disoriented by the strong sensations caused by drinking of a supernatural being's blood. Almost like a powerful but short-lived aphrodisiac, he noted as he tried to shake off its effects by threading a hand in the long, dark tresses again, studying its texture as he allowed the feelings vibrating throughout his body to take over, from the fading drunkened daze the sanguine life force had brought on to the buzzing, consuming ecstasy filling him from the inside out just as a third digit forced its way through his entrance, efficiently preparing him for what was to come. He didn't notice at first that he was being spoken to until a brief kiss was dealt to his raw lips to make him focus, "What?" Sebastian shook his head in mock exasperation, but his eyes were left with a sultry gaze when he repeated his previous question, eagerness now echoing in his voice as he spoke, "I asked if you were ready." As if to further explain, all three fingers met that sensitive bundle of nerves, almost sending their beholder into a frenzy as his head fell back and a loud moan broke the partial silence. "I'll take that as a yes," Sebastian crooned, gaining a whimper as his fingers were removed, leaving the cinereal haired male feeling so very empty and desperate. "Sebastian.."

"I know, beloved. Don't fret, you will have what you want very soon," he whispered below the other's ear, nudging his pre-cum slicked prick betwixt the soft mounds of Ciel's ass, "Hold on tight." Following through with the encouraged action, Ciel firmly held to the lip of the baptismal font, eyes meeting the carnelian pair as he jerked his hips and buried himself deep into the tight channel. "Ah!" The upwards motion rocked him forward as well, rubbing his own weeping member against Sebastian's stomach, mixing with the slight ache of his stretched passage in a strangely intoxicating way. The demon stilled once he was fully sheathed, waiting for the signal that is was okay for him to move; it came much sooner than he had expected with how rough he had been about entering the boy. "Don't you dare stop, I am fine.. I need you too much to wait anymore," Ciel groaned, pressing his own hips downwards to make the head of the other's dick push into the spot he so craved to be touched, cheeks darkening in his aroused state as he choked out Sebastian's name. Sebastian was both entertained and intrigued by the urgency in the now more gravelly toned voice as he complied with Ciel's demands, "As you wish, Ciel~."

He thrusted up roughly, pushing him harder against the stone siding of the holy pool as he set a pace; fast, rough, hard, just how he had wanted it. The harsh motion caused some of the water to splash over the side and onto the marble tiled floor several feet below, staining it ebony - the same colour the once-clean water had already turned, now completely solid exactly like the original liquid from which it was dyed. A scream left Ciel's throat as he was bounced atop his lover's hips again, the merciless rate at which he was being pounded into sending him into an endless spiral of rapture. He was uncaring of the scrapes marring his back as the stone behind him dug into it ruthlessly or the constant readjusting it took to keep his legs from slipping from Sebastian's waist as he clung to him with his thighs. The inky water drenched them both as his nails scratched at the rough surface beneath his fingers, chipping at his nails as they continued to claw at it relentlessly, too lost to give a damn about the damage his nails or the skin around them would endure.

Sebastian grunted lowly, a sound dangerously near animalistic as his hips snapped forward over and over again, overwhelmed by the velvety softness surrounding his cock and the increasingly higher pitched moans and whines leaving Ciel as he neared his peak, panting at the sheer intenseness of their mutual lust. Fiery irises began to glow brighter as he felt himself drawing nearer as well, thrusts growing quicker and harder with every passing second, losing what little control he had to begin with as he gazed at the blissful expression taking over the smaller's face as he cried out, eyes half-lidded and watery as his hips came down to meet his unsteady, frantic rhythm. "Ah! Ahh! F-fuck! Sebastian~!" He yelled as he was brought over the edge by the onslaught of sensation, white painting both of their stomach's as he came, nerves overly sensitive as Sebastian pulled him down closer. Huffs and rhapsodies of pleasure overcoming him as he growled deeply and released inside the one he close, murmurs repeatedly heard as he buried his nose into Ciel's neck, "Mine... Forever. Until the very end..."

"Yes, yours. Always.."

The water, now spattered with flecks of white upon the dark, finally settled when Sebastian found the strength within himself to pull out, placing a peck upon Ciel's forehead at the quiet noise he made as the demon's own cum slipped down his thighs. "Fuck, you're amazing..." Sebastian whispered, turning the boy to hold him bridal style instead as he carried him from the thoroughly dirtied, no-longer-holy water, knowing their trysts were over for the night as Ciel was already dozing in his arms. With a smile too soft for one of his kind, he stared down at the human he had ensnared - the human who had ensnared him - as he walked away and down the stairs. Perhaps humans weren't so bad after all.


End file.
